Operation:Little Nurse
by Outbreakgirl
Summary: One shot, valentines, AU. It seems David has caught a cold and asks Yoko to give him Medicine. before she could deliver, she lost a bet to Alyssa and now she's his nurse till the morning. How will it work out?


Hello everybody, now I have decided to make this cute story for Valentines Day. Just something I have though of while pondering about Chocolate.

It's just a one shot and it contains lots of cuteness and I hope you enjoy it ^^

Contains David/Yoko if you don't like it...then don't read it, sourpuss

- _Outbreak Girl_

* * *

Yoko Suzuki has a frown on her face as she looks outside from an apartment window.

The sky is grey without any ray of sunshine, it is also rainy without any sign of letting up, and the sky has been like this for the past two days. She had heard that it should clear up by tomorrow, the drops of rain light bangs on the window as she continues to watch the sky, it feels kind of nice when she looks at it though. It gives her a sort of peace and calmness when it's like this; her concentration is broken when she felt a vibration in her pants pocket. The student reaches in and pulls out her cell phone, who in the world could be calling her? Only one way to find out, she pressed on the talk button and holds the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Yoko said in a clear but shy tone of voice.

"…**Hey**…" A voice answered. It sounded like the person on the other end has a strong, muscular voice, but it has something to it that doesn't sound right at all. The girl blinks as she recognizes the voice.

"D-David?" She replied. By the sound of his greeting, she assumed that he must be ill, coughing can be heard on her end, it soon stopped when he talks with her with a stuffed nose.

"**I know, I sound terrible**," He said, not before he took a few seconds to speak again. "**I called because a need a small favor. I don't have any cold medicine…would you please go out and get some? I'll pay you back as soon as possible**."

She feels sorry for him; it's terrible suffering with a cold and even more awful when you don't have any medicine. She nods to herself as she accepts helping him out. "Don't worry, I'll help you out." She answered. She is glad that she'll be able to help a friend; he would probably do the same for her if she were in his position.

"**Thank you**," He replied in gratitude. "**Take your time. I**…" He was silent, and then he sneezed afterwards. "…**Sorry…I have to go now**." The girl giggles lightly as he hung up quickly, she can't leave yet, and she has to wait until Alyssa gets back.

She is in the reporter's near luxurious apartment room that is location at the center of Raccoon city. She is not in right now but told the young student to stay here till she returns with some stuff she has to pick up. The place is kind of spacious than her dorm room, with nice beige color walls with decorative paintings, a kitchen right next to the living room where she is standing, a crème sofa is located a few feat away from a TV set with a small brown wooden living room table. The student moves away from the window and sits on the couch, just thinking about the plumber, He must be in bed suffering though his cold and it's up to her to get some medicine that he needs.

The apartment door opens as a blonde woman came in with several white bags in both of her hands; she drops them on the floor near the kitchen and takes a moment to remove her red raincoat. "Ugh, I hate this weather, the sooner it's gone the better." The reporter muttered bitterly as she hangs up the coat in the hall closet. She joins Yoko on the couch and sighs in relief. "Sorry I took so long, traffic was terrible out there-" She noticed that the young woman seems kind of distracted, so she pinched her arm for attention.

Yoko reacted to the pinch and rubs her arms, pouting at Alyssa. "W-what was that for?" She asked.

"You seem kind of concern about something…Did something happen?" Said Alyssa, crossing her arms waiting for an answer.

"W-well," She begins to say. "David called me and he's sick, so I'm going to have to get him cold pills."

"Hmm I see," Alyssa said with a grin on her face. "So you're just going to abandon me to be with your man hmmmm?" She pokes the girl's cheek as Yoko jumps back with her face slightly red.

"H-he's not…it's not like that!" She raises her voice all-defensive. The reporter laughs her ass off after she saw her reaction to the tease.

"I was only kidding geez!"

"Well it's not funny!"

Yoko stands up and reverts back to her normal self. "I'm not abandoning you, I'll come right back here and then we can hang out."

"Well that's fine," Alyssa replied. "Buuut, when you leave the pharmacy, come back here."

Yoko nods her head then picks up some keys on the table. Even when she heads for the door, she couldn't help but wince as she felt a devious smile behind her back. Something is very suspicious and she doesn't like it.

* * *

_Pharmacy Store_

Yoko is standing in front of the medicine shelves, hundreds of bottles are lined up by name and most of them are products from Umbrella Inc. She sighs as she moves down the aisle, she doesn't like Umbrella all too much, she just can't explain why though. It's a world famous company that distributes from technology to health care. She looks at the bottle, but so far, the same Umbrella logo is on them, she stops as something caught her eye. A cold relief bottle that isn't from the company, she grabs it from the shelf and thinks that she has a good find. A cold medicine made by Willpharma, she has no complaints about them so she nods and leaves the aisle to purchase it. Then she though about what Alyssa is planning when she has to go back, it doesn't sound like she's up to no good, but curiosity sets in and she wants to know what it's all about.

_I just know that I'm going to regret this._ She though as she went up to the cash register.

* * *

_Alyssa's Apartment Room_

"I'm back!" The young college student calls out as she enters in; she heard her friend's voice from another room.

"Great timing! Come into my room." Called Alyssa with an exciting tone of voice. Yoko sighs and slowly walks into the small hallway beyond the living room and turns left into the bedroom. Alyssa is standing in front of her nicely covered crimson twin bed and turns her head to see the younger woman. "Heh heh, ok now brace yourself." She moves out of the way for Yoko to have a look at what's on the bed. The woman's face looked surprised at what she is seeing.

It appears to be a pink leather one piece dress that looks like it a bit short around the waist, no sleeves, a pair of long white gloves, a pink nurse hat, white knee high socks and pink shoes. Yoko turns to her grinning friend and dares to ask. "Um, W-what is this?"

"I'm glad you asked," Alyssa begins as she gleefully explains. "I gotten this on my 21st birthday, a joke from one of my friends. I just remembered it before you left and it gave me an idea." She smiles deviously at the younger woman. "I highly doubt I will ever use it, but, you can wear it when you go over his house to take care of him."

At that moment, Yoko's eyes lits up and her cheeks flash in bright red again. "You must be kidding!" She said as she backs away once. "I'm not going to wear that! And I'm only going to drop off the medicine!"

"Aw come on, this is a good opportunity to step up the relationship."

"W-what are you talking about?"

Alyssa shook her head. "So in denial," she sits on the bed. "I can see it plain as day, you are obviously have hidden feelings for him, whenever you're around him you are always blushing, have a dreamy voice, and invade his personal bubble when you want to get near."

Yoko blinks as she didn't know how observant the reporter was, she didn't really notice her actions when she is around the plumber, so that means that she does harbor feelings for him? She isn't exactly sure herself, she felt her heart beating slight bit more faster. "B-but w-we are just friends, nothing more." She finally said then pouts at the older woman. But then taken by when she use that same smile again.

"You are in denial again."

"N-no I'm not! It's the truth!"

"Sure it is…."

"We are! And I'm not wearing that Outfit!"

"Ok then, I'll make you a simple bet," Said Alyssa, still smiling. "Let's have a friendly game of rock, paper, scissors, if you win, then you can do what you need to do and all, but if I win…"She gave a suspenseful pause before going on. "Then you have to wear the outfit, not only that, you'll have to stay over at David's place to take care of him while he's sick, to be his own nurse."

Such conditions, the college student rarely played rock, paper, and scissors and there is a fifty-fifty chance that she'll win, but if it's to get Alyssa to stop harassing her about the nurse outfit, then she has no choice but to comply. "Ok…it's a deal," she said. She questioned herself at what she is getting herself into and if this is a huge mistake to begin with. She should have just refused to do this thing. She gulps as she balls her hand into a fist and raise it up as the reporter did the same.

"Ok we are going over one round only, may the best girl win." Said Alyssa. "Are you ready?"

The younger girl nodded and prepares herself for the battle that will decide on who will win.

"Ok then, here we go."

And it begins.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!"

* * *

_David's Apartment Room_

David King is lying in his bed, the room is dark with the door closed and window blinds shut as well, and it was almost like a scary place to be, like in a horror film when the protagonist enters the room with the murderer inside. He has been silent the whole time he's talked with Yoko and he is still waiting for her. He really hates to be a bother, but he really needs something to help with the cold. Better Yoko than a certain cop that he knows.

He shifts against the covers as he turns to the window's side away from the door. His entire body with the exception on his head is under some white sheets to keep himself warm, it's not like it's going to help anyway. He slowly turns his head as he hear the phone on the side of his bed ringing, he groans as he picks it up and bothers to answer.

"Hello?" He simply asked. His eyes lowered when a familiar voice rang on the other end.

"**Hi David-"**

The plumber instantly hung up.

He slumps his head back down on the pillow, he doesn't feel like talking to the person at the other end, but he know that he'll call back sooner or later.

**_Riiiiiing Riiiinng_**

Speak of the devil.

He sighs in defeat as he just picks up the phone and he heard the voice again but in a sour mode.

"**Gee, can you try being a little nicer as to not hang up on me**?"

He sighs again as he answers. "I don't really feel like talking to you, Kevin."

Kevin laughs as he expected that the plumber was grumpy as always, only with him. "**What's got your panties up in a bunch? Did I interrupt his highness while he's doing something important?**"

David rolls his eyes; the cop always calls him the most annoying names such as 'Your Highness' or 'Majesty' and basically every other word that's royalty. Honestly, it's kind of getting old. "I'm sick." He answered.

"**Really? That's too bad**," Kevin, responded, "**I was about to invite you to the bar, but since your majesty is bed ridden, guess not today**."

Well the plumber doesn't really care about it, even if he was fine he'd still refuse to go. Sometimes, he doesn't feel like going out anywhere after a long day of hard work, it's better to chill out at home than anywhere else.

"Whatever, you caught me at a bad time," David boredly replied. "I'll just hang up pretend you didn't call me."

"**You're such a stick in the mud sometimes, I'm starting to think that you don't like me**." The cop playfully whines.

"That's kind of the jist of it."

"**Ha ha, how nice**."

David hangs up the phone when the door creeks open, there stands a petite figure that is wearing a lime green rain coat with a hood on the person's head covering the upper body with the exception of the legs, the figure tremble slightly as it was very nervous to be here. It held out its arm and spoke in a soft voice that was light as a dove and shaky at that.

"D-David?"

The plumber knew it was her, but he wonders why is she so secretive when she entered his room, now he is kind of curious but it's not like it matters, he guess that she'll leave as soon as she gives him his cold medicine, he intends to pay her back in a day or two as soon as he gets better like he promised. Back to the situation at hand, he sits up and saw the medicine bottle in her hand waiting for him to take it.

"I gotten it for you…j-just l-like you a-asked." She said in a soft voice. She quickly hands it to him and then shyly fiddles with her hands. Now this has gotten him more curious.

"Um, Thank you," he said as he nodded. After that she slowly faced away from him and lowers her hood.

"You're welcome, but I have decided that…I-I will stay here with you for one day." Now this made him even more curious to this sudden decision that she made and he is tempted to ask.

"Why is that?" He asked.

She said nothing after that, then decides to show him why. She took of her raincoat and she shyly turns to face him, it was hard to see in this darkness so he reached over to the lamp beside his bed and turns it on.

Needless to say after that, he turns to look at her then paused and fell off the bed at complete shock.

Yoko is standing in front of him, in a pink nurse outfit.

He thought he is in a very messed up and dirty dream, he's completely caught off guard by this and he felt like he is going to have a fever as his temperature starts to rise up that would break a simple thermometer. His heart beat have begun to race, it could go faster and fear he could go into a heart attack, the poor man has to pull himself together and stands up and turning his head away from her so that he wouldn't have any unsightly thoughts that he was having just a few seconds ago.

The college student kind of knew that this would be the sudden reaction, any man would look at her in this costume and freak out, she smiles in a timid manner. "U-um…I know this must be a shock, b-but there is a reason…ohhh." She tries to explain to him. "I-I…I'm going to be your nurse."

Now the plumber felt like he was going to be put into a coma, but managed to regain his composure. This has to be some sort of joke, and he wouldn't be laughing.

"My…. nurse?" He asked.

"Y-yes…"

"…."

The both stand in complete silence for a few seconds.

"…Ok, I'm just coming out and say it…why?" He asked again.

"Because," Yoko began to say. "Alyssa made a bet with me..And I lost, now I have to be your nurse for one day."

David lowers his eyes, he'll have a very serious talk with the reporter, maybe give her a piece of his mind. His mind snapped out of it as soon as his hand was touched by hers, he suddenly have this strange warm feeling that might melt away his cold.

"So I'll do my best do make sure you rest easy and lessen your cold." He was about to protest, that it wasn't necessary to take care of him, but before he could speak, she leads him over to the bed. "now then, you can stand here, it's better that you lay back down." She instructed and strangely he follows her and goes back into the bed.

After that, she tucks him in and looks to the side of the bed to see another comforter and she decides to use it to make him feel warmer. She puts it on him as it covers his body as a second layer and thought about what to do next, then an idea. "Ok now, I'm going to go in the kitchen and make something go for you to warm up your spirit, I'll be back ok?"

The plumber sighs, as he already felt warmer than ever because a heavy comforter is on him and felt like he can't move. "Why don't you light me on fire while you're at it?" he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, she didn't hear as she races out the room to go to the kitchen.

* * *

The little nurse ponder for a while as she looks into the cabinets of the small kitchen, she is thinking about making rice gruel, it's not as bad as everyone make it out to be and really healthy, but there is no rice here. She then ponders again then saw a pack of egg noodles and she decides to make simple homemade chicken noodle soup, but if she can find the right ingredients, she can make it happen. She continues her search for anything useful until she came across a can of stock for soup and she grabs it out. She found a pot under the sink, something that she can cook with and puts it on the stove. Now all she needs is a can opener and she'll be in business. The girl looks in one of the drawers and found what she is looking for; next she'll have to use her skill to get it to work. The first time she used a can opener was pretty embarrassing as she didn't know what to do, but now she gotten the jist.

The top of the can pops open and she pours the stock into the pot and turns the nob on the stove to a favorable heat. So far, so good, she just hopes that what she makes is good to eat, this is the second time she has made homemade soup while learning the ropes.

* * *

Meanwhile...

David uses his hand to reach over to the telephone on the side; he is in need to call the very person that is forcing Yoko to wear that ridiculous costume and straighten this out as to why would she do it. The only way to find out is to get the answers from the sinister reporter. He dialed in the numbers and he waits.

….

Still waiting.

….

Is she going to answer the phone?

"**Hello**?" Said a sly voice on the other end. He knew that she expected him to call her about the little nurse that she sent over.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, coughing after that.

"**You'll have to be more specific as to what you mean, Dave**." She said, so she wants to be specific, she is asking for it.

"She told about what you did after she lost a stupid bet and you forcing her to wear that nurse costume." He heard a chuckle from the other end which made him even more annoyed with her, he thinks maybe to her, it's just some silly game.

"**Oh that, Is she taking really good care of you? Are you enjoying her company?**" Alyssa said in a curious voice.

"Don't change the subject, you are planning something aren't you?"

"**Who me? I would never, it's just a fun little bet that I thought of. Beside, I just think that you two make a cute couple when you are together**."

Cute couple? Him and Yoko? Now he knows that she is up to something. He felt that this is just more that a dumb bet.

" So you are telling me that was just for your amusement?" David Asked.

"**My amusement? No, no, it's for you and you should be happy that she is here for you instead of being alone in your dark dungeon of doom. Well I have to go, thanks for calling**." She said then she spoke once more before the departure from the phone. " **It's going to be a cold night, let your nurse know that sharing body heat will keep you very... _satisfied_."**

The plumber puts the phone on the receiver hangs up the phone after hearing getting the chills down his spine after that last word she said and how she said. He slumps his head back on the pillow just looking at the ceiling, why would that nosy reporter thinks that he and Yoko is a cute couple? Sure they are friends but they are always teased about they should be together and are more than friends. All of a sudden, he thought about her, the young Asian woman smiling very brightly wearing that damn outfit. He shakes his head and rubs his temples, is he really thinking about that? It's very and yet he didn't notice that he was blushing at the through of her petite form in that kind of clothing. Whatever that crafty reporter has done to make him think about it, it's working.

* * *

Yoko mentally pats herself on the back, stirring up the soup now with in the egg noodles, it looking pretty good she thought, the broth is as it should be, golden yellow. She takes up the wooden spoon to give a small taste, it's about the right balance, but it would a take few more minutes before it's ready to be served. The little nurse is proud of herself as she is getting use to cooking, usually she waste her money getting take out because she is inexperienced with it, but with the help of a certain Bar waitress, she have just started to get the hang of it.

_Just a bit longer…I have to concentrate_. She thought as she focus on the soup.

* * *

Yoko peeks around the corner, the little near is kind of embarrassed that she has to go into his room again and let him see her costume, she has no choice but to go in there, the soup is all ready after letting it cool for a few minutes after it was ready to be served. She inhales an awful lot of breath and prepares herself to go on in with a look of cheerfulness on her face. So she walks in finally. "Sorry it took so long, here you go." She places the trey with the bowl of warm soup on the side. "I hope you like it, it'll really help you."

The plumber nods in gratitude then he stretches his arms up in the air, those muscular arms of his. Plus, she saw his upper body, he's nice well built and his muscular chest is showing right through his white tank top. she was feeling embarrassed again.

David didn't notice the little nurse blushing; he tries not to look away from her, trying not to make her feel like she is doing something wrong. He also is trying not to observe her form layered by pink leather.

"You know, you didn't have to do this…" Yoko looks up as he said that, staring at him. "All I needed was the medicine, I would've been fine because of it."

The young woman smiles softly, then it was her turn to speak. "Well, it's really ok, I have gotten myself into this and I'll see it though till the end." She is true to her word; she lost the bet and has to do whatever she has to do to get it over with.

She looks over to the trey then suddenly notice that she have forgotten about something that he needs, a spoon. "I'll be right back, I forgot something." She turns around to go, but at that moment, she was clumsy and trips on her own shoes and fell on her stomach. At that the angle where the plumber is, he instantly turns his head when he accidently sets his eyes at her bottom where he could almost see her lime green underwear.

Yoko quickly stands up, her face was like the color of a deep red tomato, she felt ashamed of herself for being such a klutz and has on such a short dress. The poor nurse hopes that he didn't see too much of her butt.

"Hey are y-" He was about to ask but she interrupted him.

"Yes, I-I'm fine!" she quickly replied and took off run out of the room. The plumber sighed as he waits for her to come back. He wish he didn't see that but he did, and it was actually kind of cute.

_A few minutes later…_

She remained silent when she returned with the spoon and puts in with the bowl. She has noting to say, not after what had happened. Her face is still the same color, as before, she didn't have the courage to get her eyes locked on to his. David sighed once more and rubs the back of his head, as he wants to say something. "Uh, are you sure that you're ok?"

She couldn't help but to make a timid shy as she looks up. "Yeah, I don't know what had happened," She shifts her brown eyes down to the rug next. "I'm sometimes clumsy when I'm nervous."

This made the plumber chuckle a bit after hearing what she said. "Do I make you nervous?"

"N-no, that's not it…" she responded. "This is my first time doing something like this, especially wearing this thing. I-I just want to make sure I don't mess up when I'm taking care of someone."

"Well we all make mistakes, it's ok to make many of them." David said. He looks at the blinded windows and forgot that it's raining out there. He hasn't seen the outside all day since he's stuck in this house because this accursed cold. Speaking of which, he has forgotten to take the cold medicine, he still have the bottle right beside him but first, and he needs to eat Yoko's soup that she worked on to make for him. "It's ok now, I think I'll eat your soup."

He puts the trey on his lap and looks down at the bowl with the food in it. He puts the spoon in his and scoops up the soup, time to taste the labor of her cooking skills. He took his first taste and paused for a second.

It is too salty.

She must have put a little too much salt in it while she was making it; he wants to be blunt with her about it and so here it is.

"…I think you put in a little bit of too much salt." She sighs, but it wasn't in disappointment, she has a problem of overdoing it. She can't complain, maybe next time she'll get it right, in response she smiles once more.

"I see," she replied. "When I was testing it, it almost taste how my mother use to make it, then I decided to spice it up by adding the salt. I guess I made a tiny mistake." Yoko's mother? This is the first time that she has mentioned a member of her family to one of her friends. She continues on with her recollection of that certain memory while David silently listens.

"When I was sick, she took care of me the best way that she could. Making sure I was comfortable, feeding me hot rice gruel, and sometimes takes the time of the day to read me stories, all of that good stuff. I miss those times, because that's when she would actually spend time with me."

He seems to be a great listener, he didn't interrupt her when she was telling her story about her mother, she was actually glad that she can tell about her feelings, she then looks up at him. "Hey, um, I'm sure that you have a mother, so…umm…what did she do to help you through your sick days?"

That is when he was still silent; he never talks about his past life with anyone. She took his silence, as he didn't want to discuss it. She got the message and didn't say any more about it, but he said a few word about anything was done.

"I'm sorry," He said. "You spilled your heart and soul about your mother, it doesn't seem fair that I didn't share a piece of myself to you. But my past is…not something to talk about."

The nurse nods, she understands if he didn't want to talk about his past and keeps it inside him, but if he ever wants to talk about it, she'll be there to listen.

"It's ok," She managed to say. "If you want to talk about, just call my anytime and I'll hear it if you need company." She timidly grins. He nods and almost formed a smile of his own; when he heard something fell to the ground, it was the medicine bottle.

"Hey, did you take any of these?" The little nurse questioned. That's when he shook his head and she pouted. "Ok then, you just need to take at least one of these, but they'll make you sleepy, so prepare yourself." She popped the cap open and the puts one pill in his hand. "Need some water to go along with it?" He shook his head then puts the pill in his mouth and chews it up before swallowing.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Like a senior citizen in a nursing home."

She giggles lightly at the response, she is kind of treating him like an old man since she has been here and she sorry for that. The plumber sneezed into a tissue as he still felt kind of ill, but the pill is working just a little, he then heard something. He turns to Yoko as she was humming something that was low and soft. She noticed him looking at her.

"Ahh, it's just another thing that my mother use to do." She explained. "She use to sing to sing me a song to help me sleep."

This has become very interesting. David didn't know that she can hum up a nice tune or can really sing. He felt the side effect of the pill kicking in, he is getting sleepy but he wanted to ask her a favor. "Hey, do you mind if I could hear the song?"

She blushed as he requested to listen to her sing. "Oh very well," A said shyly. " but it's a Japanese lullaby so you won't be able to understand the words, plus I can't see as good as my mom."

"It's ok, I just want to here it if that's ok with you."

She grins, "Alright, if you insist," she agreed. "I'll try my best."

And so it begins, she takes in a deep breath and lets out a gentle tone like a dove but it's loud enough to hear.

_Mazu, hoshizora o mite kudasai_

_Tsugini, daun shin'ainaru anata no atama o oku_

_Soshite nemuri ni amaku tadayoimasu_

_Neru dake de, watashi no kodomo no suimin o torimasu_

_Asa made omachi kudasai_

_Toki ni, watashi no tame ni egao o me o samasu_

_Kore wa, watashi wa anata no yume kara me o samasu toki ni hoshii monodesu_

When she finished singing, she sighed sweetly as she was glad she remembered the whole thing, of course she didn't, how could she forget about it. Those were the happiest times of her life; her moms were a workaholic and never seem to have time with her when she was a child. The only times she was there when she was ill and had to take care of her. It so memorable the way she sings the lullaby that she wish that should be awake when she sing some more. The nurse though she did a good job at the song and she turns to David.

"How was it? I think I did a good jo-" she stopped in mid sentence when she saw the plumber.

He was asleep.

The combination of the lullaby and the pill must have knocked him out cold; she couldn't believe that he fell asleep during the song. Her cheeks puffed at him in minor irritation, but she stands up and watches him in his sleeping form, he looks cute when he is like this. She blushed again and removes the trey and turn to head out of his room. She then thought that this wasn't a bad day after all, she spend an entire day with the man she cares about and that when she realized something, maybe she does have some feelings for him, could what Alyssa said earlier be true?

_I'm not sure, maybe in the future I'll know my true feelings…_she though and heads out of the room, she turns back to the sleeping plumber and smiles. _Amai Yume_.

She's kind of glad that she was his nurse, but the nurse outfit is getting on her nerves, she's now thinking of burning it first thing in the morning.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

David opens his eyes slow as light manage to get into his eye from the window. She shields his face from the rays and turns sideways. That was a very pleasant sleep he had, al he remembers from last night was a sweet voice lulling him to slumber and he's very grateful for it, the cold is still there but it's feels like it's almost gone, he needs to thank the little nurse for helping out. Speaking of which, where is she right now?

He gets himself out of the bed and walk across to the door, everything seems quiet around here, and he assumed that she must have left when she had the chance, although it's worth looking around his apartment room. He steps inside the small den where he heard a soft snoring sound, the source is coming from his black couch. He checks it then he saw the form of Yoko sleeping soundly.

She actually spend the night on the couch, guess she didn't feel like going out in the rain, she appears to be talking in her sleep about something.

"No…" she whines playfully aloud, still sleeping. "No more sweet buns…no more…"

She's dreaming about food.

He sighs as he turns around and let her have her dreams, since he knows that she's all right; he heads for the bathroom. "Heh, Cute kid…" he whispers as he puts on a grin of his own as he leaves.

The little nurse cuddles herself as she whispers in her sleep once more.

"Your arms are so warm…David…"

she sweetly smiles as she isn't disturbed, she is liking this dream.

* * *

Muhahahahaha! I did it! It's finally complete!

(Cindy): i think it's a cute story!

What are you doing here?

(Cindy): . Well I am mentioned!

Oh...right.

(Alyssa): I'm disappointed that they haven't slept with each other.

(David): ...

(Yoko): Alyssa! *blush*

(Alyssa):What? I was really excited.

(Kevin):I only had a small part =(

Be glad that you had one at all . anyways, here is the English lyric of the lullaby song, by the way i made up the song in case you are wondering:

First look at the starry sky.

Then lay your head down dear.

and drift sweetly to sleep.

sleep my child, just sleep.

please wait till morning.

when you wake smile for me.

It's what I want when you wake from your dream.

There, now i hope you enjoyed this little fanfic and i'll now work on Outbreak File 1

Happy Valentines Day!

Return to Top


End file.
